Herky's Perfect Slingshot
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Herky wants to attempt the sling-shot move like his friends.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Herky's Perfect Slingshot" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was another sunny day at Terrytown Airport. Jay-Jay, Tracy and Snuffy were having some fun when Herky came over.

"Hey guys." said Herky, "what are you up too?"

"We're going to practice our sling-shot moves!" said Jay-Jay. "Want to watch?"

"Sure!" said Herky.

First, Jay-Jay did his sling-shot move.

Herky was amazed!

Next went Tracy. She struggled at first, but managed to complete the sling-shot.

Finally was Snuffy. He managed to do a sling-shot that let him stay in the sky for five whole minutes!  
Herky wanted to do a sling-shot move just like his friends.

"Can I try?" asked Herky.

"Go give it a shot!" said Jay-Jay.

So Herky took to the sky to attempt a sling-shot move, but he only went backwards.

Herky was disappointed. He really wanted to do a perfect sling-shot like the others.

So all throughout the day, Herky practiced the sling-shot move, but he kept going backwards.

"That didn't worked." sighed Herky, "let me try again."

Herky tried again, but he ended up in the same position.

Then, he tried again, and again, and again, but he couldn't do the sling-shot move his friends could do.

Herky was disappointed.

"I give up!" said Herky. "I'll never be able to do it!"

Herky was feeling terrible that he couldn't do the trick right, and sadly rolled towards his hangar.

That night, Herky couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the sling-shot move.

When the sun rose the next morning, Herky joined his friends.

"Can you do the sling-shot?" asked Tracy.

Herky didn't want to tell Tracy and his friends that he couldn't do the sling-shot, so he took off into the sky, and actually did the sling-shot!  
All of Jay's Jay's friends cheered.

"You did it Herky!" cheered Jay-Jay.

Herky had learned that trying stuff can be really tough, but if we keep trying, than we can succeed!


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Herky's Perfect Slingshot" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was another sunny day at Terrytown Airport. Jay-Jay, Tracy and Snuffy were having some fun when Herky came over.

 **HERKY:** Hey guys! What are you up too?

 **JAY-JAY:** We're going to practice our sling-shot moves! Want to watch?

 **HERKY:** Sure!

 **NARRATOR:** First, Jay-Jay did his sling-shot move.

Herky was amazed!

Next went Tracy. She struggled at first, but managed to complete the sling-shot.

Finally was Snuffy. He managed to do a sling-shot that let him stay in the sky for five whole minutes!  
Herky wanted to do a sling-shot move just like his friends.

 **HERKY:** Can I try?

 **JAY-JAY:** Go give it a shot!

 **NARRATOR:** So Herky took to the sky to attempt a sling-shot move, but he only went backwards.

Herky was disappointed. He really wanted to do a perfect sling-shot like the others.

So all throughout the day, Herky practiced the sling-shot move, but he kept going backwards.

 **HERKY:** That didn't work!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky tried again, but he ended up in the same position.

Then, he tried again, and again, and again, but he couldn't do the sling-shot move his friends could do.

Herky was disappointed.

 **HERKY:** I give up! I'll never be able to do it!

Herky was feeling terrible that he couldn't do the trick right, and sadly rolled towards his hangar.

That night, Herky couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the sling-shot move.

When the sun rose the next morning, Herky joined his friends.

 **TRACY:** Can you do the sling-shot?

 **NARRATOR:** Herky didn't want to tell Tracy and his friends that he couldn't do the sling-shot, so he took off into the sky, and actually did the sling-shot!  
All of Herky's friends cheered.

 **JAY-JAY:** You did it Herky!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky had learned that trying stuff can be really tough, but if we keep trying, than we can succeed!


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Herky's Perfect Slingshot" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was another sunny day at Terrytown Airport. Jay-Jay, Tracy and Snuffy were having some fun when Herky came over.

 **HERKY:** Hey guys! What are you up too?

 **JAY-JAY:** We're going to practice our sling-shot moves! Want to watch?

 **HERKY:** Sure!

 **NARRATOR:** First, Jay-Jay did his sling-shot move.

Herky was amazed!

Next went Tracy. She struggled at first, but managed to complete the sling-shot.

Finally was Snuffy. He managed to do a sling-shot that let him stay in the sky for five whole minutes!  
Herky wanted to do a sling-shot move just like his friends.

 **HERKY:** Can I try?

 **JAY-JAY:** Go give it a shot!

 **NARRATOR:** So Herky took to the sky to attempt a sling-shot move, but he only went backwards.

 **JAY-JAY:** Don't give up Herky! We know you can do it. God wants us to keep trying, so that's what you need to do.

Herky was disappointed. He really wanted to do a perfect sling-shot like the others.

So all throughout the day, Herky practiced the sling-shot move, but he kept going backwards.

 **HERKY:** That didn't work!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky tried again, but he ended up in the same position.

Then, he tried again, and again, and again, but he couldn't do the sling-shot move his friends could do.

Herky was disappointed.

 **HERKY:** I give up! I'll never be able to do it!

Herky was feeling terrible that he couldn't do the trick right, and sadly rolled towards his hangar.

But Herky didn't realize that practice makes perfect.

That night, Herky couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the sling-shot move.

When the sun rose the next morning, Herky joined his friends.

 **TRACY:** Can you do the sling-shot?

 **NARRATOR:** Herky didn't want to tell Tracy and his friends that he couldn't do the sling-shot, so he took off into the sky, and actually did the sling-shot!  
All of Herky's friends cheered.

 **JAY-JAY:** You did it Herky!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky had learned that trying stuff can be really tough, but if we keep trying like God wants us to, than we can succeed!


End file.
